sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Laundro Mobile
|Wystąpienie = Sonic Mania |Poziom = Hydrocity Zone Akt 2 |Grywalne = * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna |Uderzenia = 13 (5 w fazie pierwszej, 8 w fazie drugiej) |Poprzedni = Dive Eggman |Następny = Uber Caterkiller |Numer = 14}}Laundro Mobile – boss poziomu Hydrocity Zone w grze Sonic Mania. Składa się z dwóch faz. Opis Laundro Mobile to pojazd podwodny koloru czerwonego. Posiada żółtą turbinę na przodzie, za pomocą której wytwarza podwodne prądy. Posiada również 4 silniki na krzyżujących się żółtych szynach. Boss Walka składa się z dwóch faz, następujących po sobie. Mają również miejsce w różnych lokacjach. Przed walką, gracz wskakuje do wiru wodnego, a następnie stamtąd trafia do tunelu z silnym prądem. Postać łapie się pręta, jednak gracz nie może się go puścić. Po chwili z lewej strony tunelu wyłania się Eggman w pojeździe. Obraca swoją turbiną, co jest źródłem silnego prądu. Po chwili postać puszcza pręt i rozpoczyna się walka. Faza pierwsza Faza pierwsza rozgrywa się całkowicie pod wodą i w ciągłym ruchu, za sprawą turbiny. Na trasie tunelu znajdują się różne bloki, na niektórych również są kolce. Czasami tunel rozwidla się i gracz może wybrać ścieżkę. Najważniejsze na trasie są jednak bomby. Mają one postać z kuli z przyciskiem. Są wyłączone, lecz gracz może je włączyć wlatując w przycisk. Odepchnie ją to również lekko do przodu. Aby zadać uderzenie bossowi, gracz musi uaktywnić bombę i sprawić, by zderzyła się z pojazdem. Nieaktywna bomba po prostu się odbije. Nie jest to jednak proste, gdyż pozycja pojazdu dostosowuje się do pozycji postaci, a klocki oraz kolce uniemożliwiają ciągłe pozostanie w jednej linii z bombą do czasu uderzenia. Należy więc na tyle sprawnie omijać przeszkody, aby pojazd zderzył się z bombą. W wyniku eksplozji, boss otrzyma obrażenia, a w jej wyniku powstanie pęcherzyk powietrza. Jest to ważne dla gracza, szczególnie gdy nie posiada wodnej osłony. Do przejścia tej fazy, gracz musi zadać 5 uderzeń. Po tym, turbina pojazdu zostanie uszkodzona, a on sam się wycofa. Gracz natomiast trafi na arenę drugiej fazy walki. Faza druga W drugiej fazie, gracz mierzy się Eggmanem w tym samym pojeździe, lecz już w miejscu, na zaokrąglonej częściowo zanurzonej arenie. W wodzie znajduje się wielki szary wirnik, do którego przytwierdza się maszyna. Przebieg fazy jest podobny do walki z Big Shakerem, na którego stylizowany jest pojazd. Eggman najpierw zleci z góry, obracając silnikami, po czym wzleci nad arenę. Po chwili poturla się z lewej ściany do prawej i albo z niej zeskoczy, albo poturla się poza arenę. Zaraz potem jednak wróci. Boss może turlać się w taki sposób od jednego do trzech razy przed zeskoczeniem. Po tym, przymocuje się do pręta, a jego silniki zwolnią, aż do całkowitego zatrzymania. Wtedy, rozkręci wirnik. Wokół niego zacznie obracać się woda w zbiorniku, a z nią postać. Po kilku sekundach wirowanie ustanie i boss zacznie przygotowywać się do odlotu. Silniki ponownie się rozkręcą i boss wyleci poza arenę, a cykl zacznie się od nowa. Uderzenie bossa jest możliwe przez cały czas, gdy jest na ekranie, lecz wirujące silniki znacząco utrudniają wykonanie tego bez otrzymania obrażeń. Bezpiecznym momentem na uderzenie jest, gdy ten zatrzymuje się przed wirowaniem oraz tuż po zakończeniu wirowania. Jako Knuckles, gracz może także wspiąć się na jedną ze ścian i stamtąd uderzać bossa, gdy obraca wirnikiem. Po 8 uderzeniach, boss wybuchnie. Poziom wody się obniży, a z góry zleci kapsuła. Muzyka }} Galeria Laundro Mobile 1.png Laundro Mobile 2.png Laundro Mobile 3.png Laundro Mobile 4.png Laundro Mobile 5.png Laundro Mobile 6.png Laundro Mobile 7.png Laundro Mobile 8.png Laundro Mobile 9.png Ciekawostki * Wygląd oraz druga faza bossa oparte są na Big Shakerze, mini-bossie Hydrocity Zone z gry Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Kategoria:Bossowie w Sonic Mania Kategoria:Eggmobile